german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Straßenspiel
Der Blick nach vorn bringt nichts als eine lange, lange Straße, die mitten durch eine karge Landschaft führt, bestehend aus Wüste, Wald und trockenem Gras. Der Blick zurück bringt dasselbe trostlose Bild. Eine Straße, die man nur entlangfährt, wenn man die Zeit dazu hat. Man braucht durchschnittlich eine Woche, um von einem Ende der Straße zum anderen zu gelangen. Dazwischen gibt es keine Abzweigung, kaum Kurven und nur eine Handvoll Raststätten. Eine Schlange aus Teer, geschaffen für Leute, die gerne Auto fahren. Und dabei keinem Menschen begegnen wollen. Auf dieser Straße lief, zwei Tage von allem entfernt, eine Teenagerin. Ihr Name war Elizabet, sie war Siebzehn Jahre alt. Ihr langes, blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden, auf dem Rücken trug sie einen unauffälligen, grauen Rucksack. Ansonsten trug sie ein lockeres rotes T-Shirt, eine ebenso rote Jacke unter dem Arm, da sie sie bei den Temperaturen nicht brauchen würde, einen Knielangen, lockeren Jeansrock und Wanderstiefel. Es war Nachmittag, und Elizabet war fast den ganzen Tag gelaufen. Sie hatte versucht zu trampen, aber niemand wollte anhalten. Nun setzte sie sich an den Straßenrand, holte eine Wasserflasche aus dem Rucksack und trank ein wenig. Dann sah sie sich um. Weit und breit nichts als vertrocknetes Gras und ab und an ein Baum. Dann sah sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war, und erkannte erfreut, dass sich ein Auto näherte. Schnell packte sie die Wasserflasche weg und hielt den Daumen raus. Der Wagen fuhr an ihr vorbei, dann wurde er langsamer und hielt schließlich ganz. Elizabet rannte lächelnd hinterher und stellte sich neben die Beifahrertür. Dabei steckte sie allerdings ihre Hand in die Tasche ihres Rocks, in der ein kleiner Taser steckte. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn ihr vor knapp einem Jahr geschenkt, und man konnte ja nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Sie hatte ihre Erfahrungen. Das Fenster war offen und sie sah drei Teenager, vielleicht zwei oder drei Jahre älter als sie. Einen Jungen am Steuer, ein lächelndes Mädchen auf der Beifahrerseite und noch einen Jungen auf der linken Seite der Rückbank, der allerdings ziemlich mürrisch aussah und sie kaum eines Blickes würdigte. „Hi.“, begann Elizabet. „Kann ich eine Weile mitfahren?“. Der Junge am Steuer nickte: „Klar, so lange du willst. Immer rein mit dir.“. Elizabet bedankte sich und stieg hinten ein. Dann fuhren sie weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit begann Elizabet ein Gespräch: „Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?“. Das brünette Mädchen auf dem Beifahrersitz antwortete für alle: „Ich bin Hanna.“. Sie deutete erst auf den Jungen am Steuer, dann auf den nach wie vor verstockten Typen neben Elizabet. „Das sind Merlin und Anton.“. Elizabet sah fragend aus: „Merlin?“. Nun antwortete der Junge: „Meine Eltern wollten ein Mädchen, das sie Marilyn nennen wollten. Als ich da war, entschieden sie sich für das, was am nächsten dran war. Mit wem haben wir denn das Vergnügen?“. Elizabet nannte ihren Namen, dann warf sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Anton. Der ignorierte sie völlig und sah aus dem Fenster. Hanna bemerkte es: „Nimm es nicht persönlich, wenn er dich ignoriert. Anton ist... etwas...“. Anton beendete den Satz mit einer trockenen Stimme: „Komisch? Anders? Sag es ruhig.“. Hanna verdrehte die Augen: „Tja, wie du eben gehört hast, er ist anders. Aber wie gesagt, nimm es nicht persönlich. Eigentlich ist er voll nett.“. Merlin stupste sie an: „Er ist nett? Und was bin ich dann?“. Hanna drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Du bist noch netter.“. Elizabet sah aus dem Fenster, als wäre sie gerade Zeuge einer sehr persönlichen Szene geworden, obwohl es doch eigentlich egal war, ob die beiden sich küssten. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Hand immer noch in der Tasche und an ihrem Taser lag. Sie zog sie weg und verschränkte die Finger ihrer Hände ineinander. Dann fragte Hanna: „Sag, mal Elizabet... Darf ich Lizzie sagen? Ich mag Lizzie irgendwie mehr.“. Elizabet nickte lächelnd. „Okay, Lizzie. Wie kommt es, dass du allein mitten im Nirgendwo rumläufst?“. „Oh, das ist... ich weiß nicht, ob euch die Geschichte so sehr interessiert.“. Merlin erwiderte: „Na ja, im Radio läuft keine gute Musik und und so eine Unterhaltung ist doch sehr interessant.“. Elizabet nickte: „Ich hab seit gut zwei Wochen Ferien, und ich hab mir gedacht, ich könnte mal die Straße entlangtrampen. Manchmal begegnet man dabei ganz netten Leuten. Einer hat mich den ganzen Tag mitgenommen. Dann bin ich wieder ein Stück zu Fuß gegangen, und hab mich schließlich von einem Lastwagenfahrer aufgabeln lassen.“. Die Art, wie sie das sagte, ließ Hanna bereits scharf die Luft einziehen. „Traue niemals einem Lastwagenfahrer, wenn du ein hübsches jugendliches Mädchen bist.“, fuhr Elizabet fort, „Die denken dann sofort, man sei geil und willig.“. Merlin sah erschrocken in den Rückspiegel, dann meinte er scherzhaft: „Madam, mäßigt bitte euren Wortschatz.“. Elizabet kicherte, dann erzählte sie weiter: „Der wollte mir jedenfalls schnell an die Wäsche. Wäre er vom Typ her Brasilianischer Tauchlehrer gewesen, hätte ich das vielleicht noch zugelassen, aber ihr kennt doch den Standard-Lastwagenfahrer.“. Hanna nickte: „Fett, hässlich und unrasiert, hab ich recht?“. „Und gerülpst hat der, das glaubt ihr mir nicht. Jedenfalls hat er wohl nicht akzeptiert, dass ich keine Nutte bin, dann musste ich...“ Sie hielt inne. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie nichts von ihrem Taser erzählen. „Der hatte so ein kleines Glockenspiel am Rückspiegel hängen. Ich habe es abgerissen und ihm ein, zwei mal ins Gesicht geknallt. Dann hat er gehalten und mich rausgeschmissen. Das war irgendwann heute morgen, gegen Sechs.“. Hanna sah sie an: „Heißt das, du strampelst dich schon seit neun Stunden durch die Gegend? Und ansonsten hat dich niemand mitgenommen?“. „Ja, na ja, am Anfang hab ich ein paar Leute, die hilfsbereit gewesen wären, abgelehnt. Ich musste mich erst mal beruhigen. Und danach wollte keiner mehr.“. Elizabet sah wieder aus dem Fenster und dachte daran, wie es tatsächlich abgelaufen war. Der Lastwagenfahrer hatte gehalten, dann wollte er ihr an die Wäsche. Sie hat den Taser gezogen und ihm die Testikel gegrillt, dann war sie ausgestiegen und weggerannt. Den Lastwagenfahrer hatte sie nie wieder gesehen. Antons trockene Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Kennst du das Straßenspiel?“, fragte er zusammenhanglos. Die anderen lächelten, als hätten sie damit gerechnet, dass er das fragen würde, und ebenso reagierten sie auf Elizabets Kopfschütteln. Anton machte sich allerdings nicht mehr die Mühe, es zu erklären, also über nahm Merlin diesen Part: „Wenn du auf einer Straße wie dieser fährst, vielleicht keine ganz so lange, aber in etwa: Dann begegnet man zwangsläufig einer bestimmten Anzahl bestimmter Leute. Statistisch gesehen würde man auf dieser Straße acht Leute finden, die eine einzigartige oder interessante Geschichte zu erzählen hätten. Natürlich nur Anhalter. Andere Autofahrer zählen nicht mit.“. Hanna fuhr fort: „Nehmen wir mal weiterhin dieses Beispiel. Dann hätten wir unter diesen Leuten drei Frauen und fünf Männer. Dann ist es äußerst wahrscheinlich, dass eines, nur ein einziges dieser Mädchen zwischen sechzehn und zwanzig Jahren alt ist. Dazu kommen noch andere Faktoren, wie zum Beispiel das Aussehen, Haarfarbe und so ein Kram, aber das wäre jetzt zu kompliziert. Das ganze funktioniert ebenfalls mit den Männern in der Rechnung. Jedenfalls besteht für uns das Straßenspiel darin, diese eine Person, egal ob von den Frauen oder den Männern, zu finden. Eigentlich fahren wir nur deshalb diese Straße lang.“. Elizabet staunte nicht schlecht: „Klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wie lange macht ihr das denn jetzt schon?“. „Fünf Jahre.“. Die Antwort kam von Anton. Er sah nach wie vor aus dem Fenster und sagte nichts weiter. Elizabet sah ihn irritiert an und fragte dann Hanna: „Fünf Jahre? Ehrlich, keiner von euch sieht älter aus als zwanzig, wie könnt ihr dann...“. Hanna unterbrach sie: „Früher hat uns der Bruder von Anton gefahren. Von ihm haben wir auch das Spiel gelernt, aber jetzt hat er keine Zeit mehr. Das hier ist sozusagen das erste Mal, dass wir alleine fahren.“. „Aha. Und... was macht ihr, wenn ihr diese bestimmte Person gefunden habt?“. Merlin grinste: „Wenn wir eine Person haben, die so aussieht, als hätte sie interessante Geschichte zu erzählen, dann nehmen wir sie per Anhalter mit und hören zu.“. Elizabet wurde rot: „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen habe. Außer die Sache mit dem LKW-Fahrer.“. Merlin nickte grinsend. Scheinbar hatte er auch damit gerechnet: „Das ist jammerschade.“, meinte Anton plötzlich: „Dann müssen wir dich leider wieder rauswerfen.“. Im selben Moment trat Merlin auf die Bremse. Elizabet sah sich verwirrt um: „Ist das euer Ernst? Nur deshalb werft ihr mich raus?“. Zur Antwort griff Anton über sie hinweg und öffnete die Tür auf ihrer Seite. „Hey, Moment. Wartet mal eine Sekunde. Ich... ich könnte mir eine ganz interessante Geschichte ausdenken, wenn das hilft.“. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass Hanna sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Es brach einfach aus ihr heraus, und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Nach einer Weile brachte Merlin eine Antwort heraus: „Wir... Wir machen das mit jedem, der behauptet, keine gute Geschichte auf Lager zu haben. Das gehört für uns dazu. Natürlich nehmen wir dich weiterhin mit.“. Elizabet sah ihn einen Moment zweifelnd an, dann zog sie die Tür zu. Merlin startete den Wagen wieder und fuhr weiter. Hanna schaltete sich wieder ein: „Es wäre aber trotzdem interessant, eine Geschichte zu hören. Kann meinetwegen auch ausgedacht sein. Es geht nur ums Hören.“. Elizabet verstand: „Okay. Gebt mir eine Sekunde.“. Sie dachte nach, dachte an alles, was ihr so einfiel... „Darf es auch eine gruselige Geschichte sein?“. Merlin und Hanna nickten. Anton reagierte nicht. „Okay, dann mal los. Meine Geschichte beginnt... nein, ich... ich fange nochmal an: Vor gar nicht so langer Zeit, irgendwo auf dieser Welt, gab es ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war etwa Elf, Zwölf Jahre alt und lebte in einem kleinen Dorf. Ihr Name war Chelsea. Sie hatte ein ganz normales Leben, aber irgendwann im Winter änderte sich alles. Sie traf ein Mädchen, scheinbar in ihrem Alter, obwohl sie sich viel älter verhielt. Das Auffällige war, dass Chelsea sie nur nach Sonnenuntergang traf, auf dem Spielplatz vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus, in dem sie wohnte. Die beiden hegten zunächst eine schweigsame Abneigung gegeneinander, bis Chelsea eines Abends mit einem Stock spielte. Sie tat so, als wäre er ein Schwert, und wirbelte ihn herum, um all die Gegner zu zerschmettern, die nur sie sehen konnte.“. „Klingt nicht nach normaler Mädchenfantasie.“, schaltete sich Merlin ein, wurde aber prompt unterbrochen: „Hey, ich denke mir das alles gerade erst aus, also sei still. Also, das neue Mädchen, ein dünnes Ding mit schwarzen Haaren, beobachtete Chelsea eine Weile, dann sprach sie die ersten Worte zwischen den beiden aus. Was tust du da, fragte sie, und Chelsea hielt in ihrem Tun inne. Ich spiele. In dem Spiel bin ich ein Ritter und muss die Burg vor Bösewichten verteidigen. Das andere Mädchen ging langsam auf Chelsea zu und hob einen anderen Stock vom Boden auf. Darf ich mitspielen?. Chelsea nickte, dann fragte sie nach ihrem Namen. Das Mädchen stellte sich als Amy vor. Chelsea nannte ihrerseits ihren Namen, dann begannen sie ihr Spiel. Und in kurzer Zeit wurden beste Freundinnen aus ihnen. Allerdings tauchte Amy, wie gesagt, nur nach Sonnenuntergang auf. Und an einem dieser Abende, sie spielten erneut dieses Ritterspiel, passierte etwas schlimmes. Etwas, das für Chelsea ungeahnte Folgen haben sollte. Die beiden fuchtelten mit ihren Stöcken in der Luft herum, als Chelsea etwas zu weit ausholte und Amy am Kopf traf. Diese zuckte zusammen, mehr nicht, aber sie sah Chelsea voller Hass an und sagte, dass sie das nicht hätte tun dürfen. Chelsea entschuldigte sich natürlich wortreich, aber Amy machte sich auf den Weg und verschwand in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit. Chelsea sah ihr nach, bedauerte alles, machte sich jedoch keine großen Gedanken. Sie wird sich morgen wieder gefasst haben, dachte sie in ihrer kindlichen Naivität. Doch am Morgen lag eine getötete und ausgeweidete Katze vor ihrer Haustür. Und das war noch lange nicht alles. Chelsea schien von nun an vom Pech verfolgt zu werden. Ihre Schnürsenkel rissen, ihre Noten in der Schule wurden schlechter, und sie bekam jede Krankheit, die man haben konnte, zumindest in diesem jungen Alter: Pocken, Mumps, Pest und Cholera und so. Alles innerhalb eines einzigen Monats. Ihre Mutter wusste ebenso wenig zu helfen wie die Ärzte, und so griff sie auf den letzten Trumpf in ihrem Ärmel zurück. Sie schleppte Chelsea zu einem Wunderheiler, der ab und an vor Ort Leute von allem möglichen zu kurieren versuchte. Der Wunderheiler sah Chelsea an und jagte die beiden sofort wieder von dannen, immerzu schreiend, dass Chelsea vom Bösen verfolgt werde. Am nächsten Morgen baumelte die Leiche ihrer Mutter vor Chelseas Fenster, aufgerissen und entstellt. Chelsea, mit ihren Zwölf Jahren, bekam jedoch keinen Weinkrampf. Inzwischen hatte sie den Glauben entwickelt, dass alles nur ein großer Traum sei, mit dem Amy sie dafür strafte, dass sie sie geschlagen hatte. Chelsea wartete bis zum Sonnenuntergang, dann rannte sie aus dem Haus. Sie schrie nach Amy, und nun füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen, die sie einfach nicht zurückhalten konnte. Sie drehte sich immerzu im Kreis, und urplötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, stand Amy direkt vor ihr. An ihren Händen klebte Blut, das Blut von Chelseas Mutter. Und in diesen Händen hielt sie einen Stock. Nein, es war kein Stock, vielmehr ein Ast, ein gewaltiger Knüppel, mit dem sie ausholte und Chelsea den Schädel einschlug.“. Elizabet atmete tief durch und meinte: „Ich wusste einfach kein besseres Ende.“. Sie sah in von stummem Erstaunen geprägte Gesichter. Dann meinte Anton: „Ich glaube, wir haben die Richtige aufgegabelt.“. Hanna stimmte zu: „Wow. Und das hast du dir eben ausgedacht? So was hatten wir ja noch nie.“. Auch Merlin gab seinen Beitrag: „Wahnsinn. Und so gut erzählt. Nur, ein paar Fragen hätte ich noch.“. Elizabet machte eine einladende Handbewegung: „Nur zu.“. „Also, zunächst mal: Was war mit dem Vater von Chelsea?“. Elizabet überlegte kurz: „Wurde zwei Jahre zuvor von einem Lastwagen überrollt.“. „Aha. Und... diese Amy. Was war sie?“. Elizabet schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung.“. „Aber du musst doch eine Vorstellung haben. Du hast gesagt, sie käme nur in der Nacht heraus, das impliziert schon mal, dass sie ein Vampir oder so sein könnte.“. Elizabet sah ihn an: „Denk du dir doch etwas für Amy aus.“. „Puh, okay. Sie... mh... Sie lebte einst im Mittelalter, als Tochter eines... eines Fürsten oder so. Eines Tages kam ein Fremder auf das Schloss, eine merkwürdige Gestalt. Er blieb mehrere Tage zu Gast, und irgendwann kam er nachts in Amys Schlafzimmer.“. Hanna unterbrach ihn: „Im Mittelalter hieß das Kemenate.“. Merlin verzog das Gesicht: „Himmel, das ist doch kein Wort, das ist eine Krankheit. Aber gut, er kam in ihre Kemenate, aber nicht weil er Hunger auf junges Fleisch hatte, sondern Durst. Durst auf das Blut eines Zwölf Jahre alten Kindes. Amy versuchte sich zu wehren, aber gegen ein ausgewachsenes Monster kommt ein kleines Mädchen nun mal nicht an. Von da an tot, und doch an das Leben gefesselt, für immer und ewig, zog die Kleine durch die Welt. Ihr Körper blieb der eines Mädchens, aber ihr Geist alterte von Jahr zu Jahr. Und dann traf sie irgendwann auf Chelsea. Das passt doch irgendwie, oder?“. Die anderen stimmten zu, dann warf Hanna ein: „Und die Sache mit dem vom Pech verfolgt sein? Das passt doch gar nicht da rein.“. Anton antwortete: „Vampire haben angeblich verschiedene Fähigkeiten, vom Fliegen bis hin zur Gedankenkontrolle ist alles überliefert. Vielleicht haben sie in Elizabets Geschichte Einfluss auf das Glück eines Menschen.“. Elizabet sah ihren Nebenmann an. Das war der längste Satz, den er bisher gesagt hatte. Dann sah sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war langsam dunkel geworden. Die drei, alle außer Anton, unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über diese Geschichte, versuchten sie zu analysieren und auszubauen. Und schließlich war es spät in der Nacht. Merlin fuhr an den Straßenrand, und die Vier stiegen aus. Hanna fragte Elizabet, ob sie einen Schlafsack hatte. Elizabet sah auf ihren Rucksack und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fragte sie nach dem Warum. „Wir übernachten draußen.“. „Wie... unter freiem Himmel? Auf dem Boden?“. Merlin kam dazu: „Natürlich. Das hilft gegen Verweichlichung. Aber wenn du keinen Schlafsack hast, solltest du vielleicht im Wagen schlafen.“. „Ah, Okay. Und du hast keine Angst, dass ich vielleicht mitten in der Nacht damit abhaue?“. Merlin lächelte freundlich: „Ich nehme die Schlüssel raus.“. Elizabet legte sich auf die Rückbank und schlief bald ein, während Hanna, Merlin und Anton tatsächlich draußen auf dem Boden schliefen. Jeder in einen Schlafsack gekuschelt und mit einem Kissen unter dem Kopf. Elizabets letzter wacher Gedanke war, dass sie echt Glück gehabt hatte, die drei zu treffen. Während des nächsten Tages legten die Vier erneut viele Kilometer redend zurück. Hanna und Merlin erzählten Elizabet von verschiedenen Personen, die sie durch das Straßenspiel kennengelernt hatten, und ab und an warf auch Anton einen Kommentar ein. Dann passierte etwas. Ein Mann, vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt, stellte sich mitten auf die Straße. Weit und breit war kein anderer Mensch oder Wagen zu sehen. Der Mann stellte sich direkt vor den Wagen und zwang Merlin zum Anhalten. „Was soll denn die Scheiße...“, murmelte er, dann zog der Mann eine Waffe. Er lief zur Fahrertür und schrie: „Sofort raus da. Alle.“. Merlin zögerte, Hanna war bleich, Elizabet ebenfalls. Anton hingegen reagierte blitzschnell und überraschend. Er öffnete die Tür, viel heraus auf die Knie und schrie mit panischer Stimme: „Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Erschießen Sie uns nicht, bitte.“. Er schrie weiter, scheinbar in Todesangst, bis das geschah, was er offensichtlich provozieren wollte. Der Mann hielt ihm die Knarre direkt an die Stirn und schrie: „Halt dein verdammtes Maul!“. Anton verstummte, und im selben Moment stieß er die Waffe aus seinem Gesicht und hielt sie am Lauf fest. Mit der anderen Hand schlug er dem Mann zweimal hintereinander in den Bauch und stand auf, während sein Gegenüber sich krümmte. Dann hielt er ihm die Hand an den Hinterkopf und hämmerte im dreimal sein Knie ins Gesicht. Zum Abschluss legte er den Kopf des Mannes an den Türrahmen und donnerte die Tür dagegen: „Vollidiot.“, murmelte er, dann warf er ihn auf die Straße, sah auf die Waffe ihn seiner linken Hand und stieg wieder ein. Er sah Merlin an: „Na los. Du kannst weiterfahren.“. Dann sagte er zu Hanna: „Du kannst das hier zu den Regeln dazuschreiben: Bei dem Straßenspiel taucht bei jedem Zehnten Mal ein Autodieb auf.“. Hanna nickte, holte einen Stift und ein Notizbuch aus dem Handschuhfach und schrieb es auf. Dann fuhren sie weiter. Elizabet konnte es kaum glauben. All das innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Aber am meisten dachte sie an den Ausdruck in Antons Gesicht, als er den Mann zusammengeschlagen hatte. Knallhart und ohne Mitgefühl. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte sie daran, dass von ihm eine unglaubliche Gefahr ausging. „Jedes Zehnte Mal? Ich dachte, ihr macht das erst seit fünf Jahren?“. „Ja, jedes Jahr einmal hin und zurück.“. „Ach so.“. Dann wandte sich Hanna an Anton: „Warum hast du die Waffe behalten?“. Anton sah Auf die Waffe, dann warf er Elizabet einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und meinte: „Es kann ja nicht schaden. Ich wollte schon immer mal eine Waffe dabeihaben.“. Dabeihaben?, dachte Elizabet. Anton wurde ihr langsam unheimlich. Den Rest des Tages unterhielt sie sich nicht mehr so angeregt mit ihren Begleitern. Gegen Mittag hielten sie am Straßenrand, um zu essen. Sie setzten sich einfach am Straßenrand auf den Boden. Und als sie fertig waren, meinte Merlin: „Lizzie, entschuldige uns bitte. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen.“. Elizabet nickte und setzte sich ins Auto, allerdings schnappte sie ein paar Gesprächsfetzen auf. Besonders irritierend fand sie bestimmte Begriffe: Waffe, Verdacht, So schnell wie möglich. Elizabet sah aus dem Fenster. Die Drei schienen leise zu streiten, mehrmals deutete Hanna auf die Waffe, die Anton in den Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Nach einer Weile schienen sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, denn sie kamen zurück zum Auto, stiegen ein und fuhren weiter. Elizabet wagte nicht zu fragen, worum es ging. Stattdessen steckte sie die Hand in ihre Rocktasche in der der Taser lag. Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einem kleinen Waldstück, dass die Straße von beiden Seiten einschloss. Merlin fuhr an den Straßenrand, dann drehte er sich zu Elizabet um: „Lizzie, ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein. Wir alle mögen dich. Sogar Anton, obwohl der das nicht so gut zeigen kann. Aber alles Schöne hat irgendwann ein Ende, und wir haben dich bei unserem Straßenspiel etwas angeschwindelt. Soll heißen, wir haben verschwiegen, was wir mit den Mädchen machen, nachdem wir uns mit ihnen angefreundet haben und ihrer Geschichte gelauscht haben.“. Elizabet wurde mulmig zumute: „Was... was meinst du?“. Hanna antwortete: „Es ist nichts persönliches, Lizzie, aber wir machen das inzwischen seit fünf Jahren, und ehrlich gesagt macht es Spaß, also...“. „Was macht Spaß? Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?“. Langsam bekam Elizabet Panik. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht. Dann hob Anton die Waffe und hielt Elizabet den Lauf an die Stirn: „Halt die Klappe. Und wehe, du bewegst dich.“. Elizabet stieg langsam aus der Dunkelheit ihrer Ohnmacht auf und erinnerte sich an das Geschehene. Als Anton ihr die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hatte, waren Merlin und Hanna ausgestiegen, hatten die Tür auf ihrer Seite geöffnet und sie herausgezerrt. Dann hatten sie ihr einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe verpasst, und sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Nun merkte sie, dass sie an einen Baum gefesselt war. Sie stand davor, die Hände waren um den Stamm gebogen und auf der anderen Seite mit einem Seil festgebunden worden. Dann sah sie auf und erkannte, dass alle drei vor ihr standen und sie beobachteten. Anton spielte mit der Waffe. „Wa... was...“. stammelte Elizabet, aber Merlin ging dazwischen: „Nun, ganz ehrlich, immer wenn wir an diesem Waldstück vorbeikommen, hat der Spaß für unser Opfer sein Ende. Es war bisher immer so, dass wir die Person mitgenommen haben, ihre besten Freunde geworden sind, und dann... tja, haben wir sie an einem Baum befestigt und...“. Er drehte sich zu Anton: „Wie hat dein Bruder es immer ausgedrückt?“. Anton lächelte. Er sah aus wie ein Psychopath: „Er meinte, wir würden auffüllen und dann ausleeren.“. „Ah ja, genau. Stimmt ja auch irgendwie. Siehst du, Elizabet, du machst es uns ja sogar ein wenig leicht. Du bist hübsch, und bei hübschen Mädchen kommt man schneller auf Touren.“. Elizabet riss die Augen auf: „Was!? Wollt ihr...?“. „...dich vergewaltigen und dann umbringen.“, beendete Hanna den Satz: „Das wäre die kurze Version. Die Details... nun ja, darum hat sich früher immer Antons Bruder gekümmert, aber der ist dieses Mal ja nicht dabei, also... Wir werden uns schon was ausdenken.“. Sie trat an Elizabet heran und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. Dann trat sie zurück und meinte zu Merlin: „Was ist? Willst du sie, oder soll Anton zuerst?“. Merlin überlegte kurz: „Anton, meinetwegen kannst du dir diesen hübschen Körper gönnen.“. Anton grinste und gab Merlin die Waffe: „Pass gut auf, ich werde sie losbinden müssen. Richtig Spaß hat man nur, wenn man liegt.“. Merlin schien das nicht ganz recht zu sein, aber er nickte. Anton ging um den Baum herum, löste die Fesseln und stieß Elizabet dann zu Boden. Sie landete auf dem Bauch und keuchte. Dann spürte sie, wie Anton sich hinter ihr auf den Boden setzte. Sie fühlte seine Hände, die ihre Schenkel hoch wanderten und schließlich ihren Rock hochschoben. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er ihn vollständig hochgeschoben hatte. Dann schob er einen Finger in ihren Slip und riss ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck weg. Elizabet schrie, aber dabei fiel ihr etwas auf. Aus der Tasche ihres Rockes fiel der Taser. Ihr Schrei übertönte den dumpfen Aufprall, aber sie sah es, und plötzlich war sie wieder voller Energie, dieselbe Energie, die sie durchströmt hatte, als der Lastwagenfahrer ihr an die Wäsche wollte. Sie drehte sich so gut wie möglich um, sah Anton in die Augen, dann bäumte sie sich auf, rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht, packte den Taser und schlug damit gegen seine Schläfe, sodass er mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen zur Seite kippte. Merlin und Hanna schienen nicht mit so etwas gerechnet zu haben, denn sie standen einfach nur da und sahen entsetzt zu. Elizabet wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Dann riss sie instinktiv den Taser hoch und drückte ab. Sie traf Merlins Gesicht. Einer der Stromstecker rammte sich in seine Stirn. Der andere in sein linkes Auge, das beinahe sofort explodierte. Hanna schrie, während Merlin blutend, aber ohne den geringsten Laut zusammenbrach. Elizabet sah nicht mehr hin. Sie drehte sich panisch um und rannte orientierungslos in den Wald hinein. Nach ein paar Metern allerdings war sie völlig außer Atem. Ihre Beine waren weicher als Pudding, und alles stürmte in Wellen über sie hinein. Sie sah auf den Taser in ihrer Hand. Nachdem sie diesen Schuss abgefeuert hatte, schien er völlig nutzlos zu sein. Sie wusste, dass nur zwei Schüsse hineinpassten, und den ersten hatte sie an den Lastwagenfahrer verschwendet. Schluchzend warf sie den Taser zu Boden und lief ein Stück weiter, als hinter ihr ein Schuss krachte. Wenige Meter entfernt splitterte Holz, und erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Eine Sekunde lang starrte sie auf Hannas verzerrtes Gesicht, kaum fünf Meter entfernt, sah die Waffe in ihrer erhobenen Hand. Dann das Mündungsfeuer, als Hanna erneut abdrückte. Elizabet spürte einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter, sah das Blut herausspritzen und wurde zu Boden geworfen. Sie schrie vor Schmerz, aber dann war da wieder diese Energie, die es ihr ermöglichte, sich zu wehren. Mit ihrer gesunden Hand tastete sie den Waldboden ab, während Hanna sich über sie stellte: „Er ist tot!“, schrie sie. „Er ist tot, deinetwegen! Du hast ihm das verdammte Gehirn gegrillt!“. Elizabet schwieg einen Moment. Kurz schien ihr alles zu viel zu werden: Der Schock, die Beinahe-Vergewaltigung, der Schuss und die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass sie jemanden getötet hatte. Dann fühlte sie etwas hartes in ihrer Hand und schöpfte neue Kraft. Während ihre linke Schulter höllisch brannte, spannte sie die rechte an und sah auf die Waffe, die ihr ins Gesicht gerichtet war: „Selbst schuld, Miststück.“, presste sie hervor, dann hob sie den Arm und den Ast, den sie damit festhielt, und schlug Hanna die Waffe aus der Hand. Gleichzeitig winkelte sie die Füße an und trat Hanna mit ganzer Kraft in den Bauch. Sie flog zurück und landete auf dem Rücken, während Elizabet es schaffte, sich auf alle Viere zu rappeln und nach der Waffe zu suchen. Sie fand sie, schnappte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand und richtete sie auf Hanna. Diese lag jedoch noch immer regungslos auf dem Boden, und als Elizabet langsam näherkam, sah sie auch, warum. Hanna war mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein gelandet und hatte sich den Schädel aufgeschlagen. Aus dem Loch quoll massenweise Blut, und Elizabet übergab sich heftig. Danach taumelte sie unter Schmerzen zurück. An dem Ort, wo alles begonnen hatte, sah sie noch immer Merlin liegen. Er schien tatsächlich tot zu sein. Anton war nirgends zu sehen. Elizabet verfiel wieder in Panik und sah sich um. Im selben Moment sprang Anton hinter einem Baum hervor und rannte schreiend auf Elizabet zu. Diese feuerte dreimal auf ihn, und alle Schüsse trafen ihn in die Brust, aber er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er rammte Elizabet gegen einen Baum, sodass sie hinfiel und die Waffe fallenließ. Anton stöhnte, dann beugte er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und hob die Waffe auf. Dann hielt er sie in Elizabets Richtung, die schnell wieder aufgestanden war, allerdings fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hielt sich ihre schmerzende Schulter und taumelte. Dann drückte Anton ab. Die Kugel durchbohrte Elizabets Bauch und trat am Rücken wieder aus, bohrte sich in den Baum, gegen den Anton sie gestoßen hatte. Danach, beinahe zeitgleich, gingen beide zu Boden. Anton war im selben Moment durch die Schüsse gestorben, in dem er abgedrückt hatte. Elizabet aber lebte noch. Sie keuchte, stöhnte, spuckte Blut und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, aber sie lebte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Wald und blieb an etwas hängen, das sie zunächst nicht erkennen konnte. Dann wusste sie: Es war das Auto, das am Straßenrand parkte. Der Anblick ließ sie noch einmal ihre letzten Kraftreserven aufbringen. Sie stemmte sich hoch, fiel wieder hin und begann schließlich, zu kriechen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, hatte sie das Auto erreicht. Hinter ihr lag eine lange, breite Blutspur, und nüchtern erkannte sie, dass sie sterben würde, wenn nicht bald jemand vorbeikommen würde. Sie kroch ganz auf die Straße, dann fiel sie endgültig hin. Ihr Blick verschwamm, aber bevor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor, sah sie etwas auf sich zukommen. Ein Auto. Nein, es war größer. Zuletzt erkannte sie, dass es ein Lastwagen war, der vor ihr anhielt. Und sie hörte das Glockenspiel, als sich die Tür öffnete. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Psycho Kategorie:Thriller